Karmelek i Słodka Ann
by Carmel Ann i Piper
Summary: Koniec końców w ten oto cudaczny, niemożliwy i bardzo dziwny sposób znalazłyśmy się w psychiatryku. Czytaj: Obozie Herosów, czyli w miejscu, gdzie chcą ci wmówić, że latające konie są bezpieczne i nie chcą cię zabić, a dźganie kolegę mieczem, to najlepszy sposób na zabawę.


**Opowiadanie czysto humorystyczne, powstało w wyniku nudy. Pochyłe pismo to Ann, ja {Carmel} natomiast mam normalne.**

**Życzę miłej lektury!**

Ciemność.

Ciemność.

Ciemność.

No dobra, rozumiemy się? Jest ciemno, a ja i Ann nudzimy się i chcemy zaserwować wam jakieś opko. Tylko jeden jedyny problem - o czym ma być te opowiadanie? Ja osobiście mam pustkę we łbie i nic oryginalnego mi nie świta. Czarownice? Nie. Wampiry? Nuda, już lepiej nawet nie dotykać klawiatury komputera. Kosmici? Niet.

_[Taaaak, napiszmy o Lokim!]_

{Nie, Loki będzie na inną okazję. I cicho mi tam, teraz ja mówię!}

Mówię, zero pomysłów! Co zrobić, co zrobić?! No nic, musimy was zamęczyć **sobą**. Bo, za przeproszeniem, jest coś wspanialszego niż ja i Ann?

Nie wydaje mi się.

_Całkowicie popieram. No, może jeszcze Piper się podłączy (kocham cię gnomie !) _{Ja też cię kocham jako siostrę, Pipes! Nie zapominaj o mnie!}. _A więc... Przed państwem bardzo nieudolne, bardzo psychiczne i bardzo wymuszone opko o mnie i Carmelku. Jednak, nie wiem jeszcze o czym to opko będzie, bo jest pisane na zasadzie- pięć zdań ty, pięć zdań ja._

_Mimo to, skoro piszemy to obie, to musi wyjść genialnie._

_Tak więc trzeba to jakoś zacząć. Na pewno powinnyśmy zacząć ciekawie, żebyście nie przełączyli na następny post. I tym oto sposobem, będę zła i zostawię Carmelkowi najgorsze, pisząc:_

_Wszystko zaczęło się w pewien letni, wakacyjny poranek._

Tego dnia Ann wywaliła się w szkole na schodach przed chłopakiem, który jej się podobał.

{Jestem mściwa, nie zapominaj, wielkoludzie!}

_[A ty nie zapominaj, że tych chłopaków jest duuużo. Ale niech ci będzie.]_

_Zanim jednak przejdziemy do opisywania tej niezręcznej, wstydliwej, jednak w przypadku moim - codziennej sytuacji, opiszę wam jak piękną i wspaniałą dziewczyną jestem._

_Jestem wysoka jak na swój wiek, a nawet za wysoka. Kończy się to tym, że większość moich rówieśników, sięga mi co najwyżej pod pachą i jak chce na nich nawrzeszczeć, to muszę się schylać. Oprócz tego jestem w miarę chuda, ale do idealnej figury dzielą mnie mile morskie. Okulary, brązowe rozczochrane włosy i niebiesko szare oczy._

Ogólnie, w porównaniu ze mną, nic specjalnego. Nie mam jednak zamiaru się tak dokładnie opisywać jak Ann. Powiem tylko, że gdy większość z was czekała po wzrost, ja stałam dzielnie po rozum. Buja!

No, ale wróćmy do historii właściwej: biedna Ann miała pecha jak to ona; zaliczyła glebę przed swym ukochanym {Nazwijmy go Bożydar! Proszę!} i rozlała na nową koszulkę sok pomidorowy. Przypominała wielką cegłę, bo i twarz jej płonęła ze wstydu. No cóż, dzieci w Afryce głodują, ale przecież wiadomo, że ta ofiara los... kochana dziewczyna miała gorzej!

_[Nie, żadnego Bożydara nie będzie! Może Dziewogrzmot lub Wyrwidąb od razu!]_

{Ooooo, to chcę, żeby się Dziewogrzmot nazywał! Choć nie... trzeba wymyślić coś gorszego...}

- O mamo! - jęknęłam, prostując się i odrzucając plastikowy kubek za siebie, żeby nie było, iż to moja wina. - Przepraszam!

_Ku mojemu szczęściu, wybranek mojego serca nie błyszczał inteligencją. Więcej w nim mięśni niż rozumu. Tak właściwie to nie wiem, czemu ten Gwałcibór mi się podobał... Na potrzeby opowiadania chyba. _

_- Nic nie szkodzi- odparł, nawet na mnie nie patrząc, tylko uważnie obserwując swoją (niegdyś) białą koszulkę.- Dziwne. Myślałem, że ubierałem dziś zwykły t-shirt bez nadruku..._

_Tak... Jak już wspominałam, Gwałcibór intelektem nie grzeszył... . Ani urodą jak miałam być już zupełnie szczera._

{Ehh, pewnie był wysoki. Za dużo wzrostu, za mało mózgu. Takie czasy.

No, ale przestanę się bawić w rasizm osób wyższych (Ciebie na szczęście nie liczę, Ann. Raduj się) i walnę coś wrednego, wprost z czarnej dziury, która zastępuje mi ten niepotrzebny narząd jakim serce.}

Nie tylko on, trzeba było przyznać ze smutkiem. Ann, kiedy robiła maślane oczęta do tego umięśnionego matoła, przez przypadek nie uskoczyła przed pewnym tyczkowatym, rudowłosym kujonem, który niósł przy sobie masę ciężkich książek ze szkolnej biblioteki. Oboje wywrócili się, ale okularnica i tak radowała się tym - Gwałcibór {genialna nazwa tak na marginesie!} podał jej swoją wielką łapę, aby pomóc jej wstać. ,,Jaki dżentelmen!'' - myślała Ann, szczerząc się jak idiotka do sera. Jednak, ku mojemu zadowoleniu, rudowłosy kujonek posiadał trochę więcej oleju w głowie niż nasza obecna bohaterka:

- Och, przepraszam. Pomogę ci wstać! - Ustał tak, aby Gwałcibóbr {Nie pamiętam... . To był GwałcibóbR, prawda?} _[Bez komentarza]_ nie mógł jej dotknąć.

_[Carmelku, musimy dążyć do czegoś związanego z Percy'm]_

{Wiem, za chwilę twój Gwałcibóbr okaże się cyklopem}

_[Coooooo?]_

{Toooooo! I w nagrodę nawet pozwolę ci napisać ten fragment. Hura ja!}

_Kiedy z niewiadomych powodów, byłam zła, że rudy nerd pomaga mi wstać ziemi, a nie Gwałcicar...przepraszam, Gwałcibór, nadbiegła niska dziewczyna z wyszczerzę od ucha do ucha. Stanęła obok naszego małego karambolu na środku szkolnego korytarza i wytrzeszczyła gały na mojego faceta. (Nie, nie rudzielca) _{A, to wolisz cyklopa za chłopaka swoich marzeń? Odwołuję, masz beznadziejny gust. Albo innowacyjny, kto jak woli.}

_- O jacie! Ty masz jedno oko!- krzyknęła Carmelek, niemal dźgając wyciągniętym paluchem mięśniaka w oko._

_Faktycznie. Ten koleś ma jedno oko!, pomyślałam, _{drugi z ciebie Sherlock, słonko} _nagle niezmiernie szczęśliwa, że nie dotknęłam jego ręki. Za to Gwałcibór nie wyglądał na takiego, co by podzielał mój entuzjazm. Zawył tylko:_

_- Heroski?!_

_Mówiłam jej, żeby nigdy nie pokazywała nikogo tym swoim kościstym paluchem! Bo kiedyś pożałuje!_

_A potem razem z Carmelkiem musiałyśmy się szybko ewakuować, gdyż mój niedoszły (chwała za to Herze!) chłopak, rzucił się na nas z dzikim wrzaskiem. Ja rozumiem, że jestem {jesteśmy} zadżemiste, ale mógł się chłopak-cyklop ograniczyć._

{Tak, wiem, akcja pędzi jak cholera wie co, ale walmy to, ludzie! To opowiadanie jest pisane dla przyjemności mojej i Żyrafy, więc będzie zwariowane. Buahahaha...eh...eh... . Sorry, kłaczek}

_[Żyrafy...? Serio? Cóż, przynajmniej mam długie chude nogi!]_

{Ja też mam ładne nogi, spadaj! Mi bardziej chodziło o szyję}

Na nasze nieszczęście, mam z WF czwórkę i biegi nie są moją ukochaną dyscypliną, jednak miałam dużą motywację; musiałam chronić przez tym Cyklopem swoją torbę, a dokładnie torbę siostry. Ludzie, jak ten stwór ją zniszczy to od dzisiaj będzie się bała spać we własnym pokoju - Scholastyka zrobi mi z życia piekiełko!

Uciekałam więc pod długich, szkolnych korytarzach z okrzykiem bojowym ,,RATUNKU! JEDNOOKI NAS GONI I TO WCALE NIE JEST FAJNE!'', lecz, jak można się spodziewać, wszyscy, których mijałam nie zwracali na nas uwagi. Tylko Ann darła mordę ,,ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, TO NIE POMAGA!''. Dziewczyna miała zero empatii, choć sama musiała zwiewać przed swoim niedoszłym chłopakiem. Dołujące, no naprawdę.

Wydaje mi się, że gdyby ten koleś miał dłuższe nogi, dawno by nas dorwał. Ale jego kończyły były krótkie i tłuste, więc nie mógł nas dorwać, nawet kiedy biegł jak najszybciej umie {I TAKIE COŚ PODOBAŁO SIĘ ANN!}. _[Mówiłam już! To na potrzeby tego opowiadania!] _{Jasssne}

Jednak, los się do nas jeszcze raz uśmiechnął, bo kiedy zbiegłyśmy z gracją po schodach {stoczyłyśmy się jak dwie beczki głośno przeklinając} pod naszą ,,najukochańszą'' szkołą stała duża wymalowana ciężarówka z napisem: ,,Bo my kucyki robimy to najlepiej''. Czy tylko dla mnie to dwuznaczna nazwa?

Chyba tak, bo Ann złapała mnie za dłoń i pociągnęła za sobą, a następnie zaczęła walić łapami w ciężarówkę. Nie słyszałam uderzania o metal, tworzywo sztuczne czy z czego tam robili samochody w latach Dzieci Kwiatów, gdyż niedaleko nas rozbrzmiewały krzyki wściekłego monstrum. Postanowiłam pomóc jej krzyczeć i dewastować samochód - raz się żyje, prawda? A ja jestem za młoda, za piękna, za wspaniała, za bystra i ogólnie ,,za'', żeby zginąć! _[Polemizowałabym...]_

I wtedy stał się cud - i nie chodzi oto, że Ann ogarnęła tą szopę na głowie, która udaje włosy - a mianowicie: drzwi samochodu się otworzyły.

_Niewiele myśląc (co dla niektórych z nas jest naturalnym zachowaniem), wgramoliłyśmy się do środka. Najpierw ja, potem Carmel. I zanim zdążyłam powiedzieć przyjaciółce, że za kierownicą siedzi facet, który zamiast jednego oka miał oczy na całym ciele, ta ryknęła:_

_- JEDŹ! MAM DOSYĆ UCIECZKI PRZED KIMŚ, KTO MA NIE TYLE OCZU CO MIEĆ POWINIEN! JEEEDŹ!_ {Ja bym jeszcze dodatkowo użyła paru rzeczy ,,upiększających'' te zdania, ale może być} _[To opko będą czytać dzieci, ciiii...]_

_Jedyny plus był taki, że dziwny facet się nie odezwał. Za to jego osiem par oczu na dłoni, którą trzymał kierownice, łypnęło na mnie groźnie._

_- Tofi ty moje kochane...- zaczęłam, odsuwając się na fotelu jak najbliżej Carmelka.- Chyba musimy wysiąść...!_

_- Nie Tofi, tylko Carmel! Ja wiem, rodzice zawsze lubili słodycze, ale bez przesady. I nie, nie wysiądę, bo mam dosyć uciekania przed twoimi chłopakami. Ten nawet ex nie był! Ja rozumiem, jak ostatnio musiałam w fontannie siedzieć, żeby ten twój były-psychopata nas nie znalazł, lecz to już przesada!_

_Spojrzałam się na nią zblazowana i zamiast jej przerwać, chwyciłam ją za tą durną głowę i przyciągnęłam do siebie, nakierowując jej spojrzenie na kierowce._

_- Dlatego uważam, że czas wysiadać- syknęłam, puszczając ją i patrząc jak dziewczyna otwiera buzię i ją zamyka.- Chyba, że zaraz pojedziemy gdzieś, gdzie spotkamy faceta bez! oczu._

Przez chwilę siedziałam obok Ann jak idiotka, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć ani zrobić. To. Było. Za. Dużo. Nawet. Jak. Na. Moje. Nerwy. A uwierzcie, potrafię być wytrzymała, choć najlepszym dowodem na to jest to, że przyjaźnię się z Ann. Hello, za to powinnam dostać Nobla, wytrzymuję jej gadanie. Choć, no dobra, ja zazwyczaj mówię, a ona słucha, ale i tak! _[Udaje, że słucha. Popraw]_ {Nie, nie poprawię, bo czasem naprawdę cię słucham... . Raz na rok... .}

Jednak, ja w przeciwieństwie do niektórych myślę, więc jęknęłam do naszego... uroczego kierowcy:

- Muszę do łazienki!

Mężczyzna zezował na mnie swoimi oczami, ale nic nie powiedział. Postanowiłam przyjąć taktykę bachora. Nic trudnego.

- Ja naprawdę muszę do WC!

Dalej nic, teraz tylko Ann patrzyła na mnie niczym na jak na przyszłą bywalczynie Psychiatryka. Sorry, ale ja już dawno ześwirowałam, spóźniła się. _[Ja to wiem. Po prostu wtedy zasłużyłaś na odznakę "pacjent dnia".]_

- MUSZĘ SIUSIU! ALBO SIĘ PAN ZATRZYMA ALBO BĘDZIE PAN MUSIAŁ ODPLAMIAĆ SIEDZENIA!

To podziałało natychmiast - mężczy... stwór zahamował tak gwałtownie, że obie poleciałyśmy do przodu, lecz szybko się pozbierałyśmy i Ann złapała za klamkę. Chcąc zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry rzuciłam:

- Zaraz wracamy!

- W naszych snach - mruknęła Ann, ale to coś tego nie usłyszało: biegłyśmy już po szarym asfalcie.

_Jednak, nic w życiu nie jest aż takie cudowne, a przynajmniej nie to, że ze spokojnym sumieniem mogę oznajmić, że udało nam się zwiać. Nic z tych rzeczy! _

_Któraś z nas, ta z lepszymi pomysłami, wpadła na pomysł, żeby wbiec na górkę i uciekać po jej drugiej stronie, żeby ten potwór nas nawet setką gałek ocznych nie znalazł. Cóż, do dziś, jak padnie pytanie, której to był pomysł, ja wskazuję na Carmelka a ona na mnie. Ale koniec końców postanowiłyśmy wbiec na tą uroczą górkę z jednym, samotnym świerkiem na szycie. _{To była sosna} _[ Botanik się kurde odezwał] _{Nie botanik, tylko człowiek, który nie śpi na biologii!}

_I jak się później okazało, był to jeden z poważniejszych błędów w moim życiu. Nie, nie dlatego, że dostałam zadyszki. I tak, był to poważniejszy błąd od pomylenia pani od niemieckiego z dziadkiem oraz wpadnięcie do jeziora o trzeciej w nocy na pochodach... _{Nawet od tego, że zrobiłaś sobie selfie w ciuchach swojej babci? } _[Tak... Ej, ty nie miałaś o nich wiedzieć!] Dobra. Koniec końców, razem z Carmelkiem, w ten oto cudaczny, niemożliwy i bardzo różnoOKI_ _sposób znalazłyśmy się w psychiatryku. Czytaj: Obozie Herosów, czyli w miejscu, gdzie chcą ci wmówić, że latające konie są bezpieczne i nie chcą cię zabić, a jak dźgniesz kolegę mieczem, to najlepszy sposób na zabawę. _

_Ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów._

_- O cholera, czy to są latające krowy?!_

_- Walić bydło! Widziałaś smoka?!_

_Trwałoby to wieczność, jednak wtedy ktoś z tych na dole, zauważył, że na wzgórzu stoją dwie laski, licytując się, co jest tym miejscu najbardziej chore..._

Przez ktoś Ann miała na myśli masę rozwrzeszczanych nastolatków w jaskrawych koszulkach. Naprawdę, pomarańcz?! Zero wyczucia stylu, no mówię! Kiedy te dzieciaki daltoniści do nas podbiegły {Ja i Ann tego nie zauważyłyśmy, kłóciłyśmy się oto czy to na pewno smok, a nie przerośnięta Cziłała z czerwonymi ślepiami} obie naraz zamilkłyśmy.

Ann pierwsza odzyskała werwę:

-Cześć - uśmiechnęła się sadystycznie.- My tędy tylko przechodziliśmy, bo...

- Chciałyśmy pooglądać waszą - po chwili wahania strzeliłam coś naprawdę bystrego - zieloną trawę...

- U nas w mieście jest brzydsza...

Nastolatkowie patrzyli nas zszokowani oprócz jakiegoś chłopca karzełka {był nawet niższy ode mnie!}:

- Jak jest mieszkać w mieście? Zawsze byłem ciekawy!

-No cóż, obok ulicy nigdzie nie ma krowich placków - powiedziałam ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku. Ann z trudem zamaskowała uśmiech, ale Frajerzy tylko zmarszczyli brwi. Nie dość, że niemodni to jeszcze bez poczucia humoru, kto ich zechce?!

-Taaa, my musimy już iść, prawda Carmel?

Nie odpowiedziałam, bo zagapiłam się na najładniejszego chłopaka na świecie.

_I uwaga! Teraz wersje są dwie. Carmelek upiera się, że musieli nas siłą tam zaciągnąć. Jak ją spytacie usłyszycie wersje o kajdanach, łańcuchach kneblach i utracie przytomności. Potem, jak jesteście bardzo cierpliwi wysłuchacie bajeczki o tym, jak moja przyjaciółka w stylu ninja prawie stamtąd uciekła, ratując nieporadną mnie, jednak ogłuszono ją. I jeżeli w to uwierzycie, to będę się z was śmiała przez całe życie. Druga wersja (prawdziwa), jest taka, że Carmelek, jak tylko zobaczyła wielkie zielone oczy tego bruneta, nie było szansy przypomnieć jej, że uciekamy przed wariatami. Usłyszałam tylko:_

_- Oj Ann, chodź, pooglądajmy tą ich trawę dokładniej... Jest taka piękna... Zielona..._

_A chwilę potem ta zdrajczyni z gałami wlepionymi w tego całego Antonio maszerowała w stronę dziwnych, starożytnych budowli. A mnie zostawiła na pastwę losu!_

_Jednak czego się nie robi- chcąc nie chcąc, dając wyraźny sygnał reszcie Frajerów, że jeżeli jeszcze któryś wyceluje we mnie tym fikuśnym patykiem, to będzie biegał po niego w dół wzgórza, poczłapałam za przyjaciółką. Za to Carmelek, w towarzystwie Antonio, z wzrokiem cielaka i twarzą bawoła z rozwolnieniem szła i paplała o tym, jak bardzo kocha fizykę, i że nad łóżkiem ma cytaty Newtona, choć tak naprawdę jest tam tylko wypisane wielkimi literami: JAK MOGĘ BYĆ JEDNOCZEŚNIE PIĘKNA, BYSTRA I MIŁA?_

Zacznijmy od najważniejszej kwestii: WCALE NIE MIAŁAM MINY JAK BAWÓŁ Z ROZWOLNIENIEM. Po prostu... Bosz, Antonio był boski. Śliczny, bystry, zabawny - normalnie męska wersja mnie! _[Stwierdziła Carmel, znając chłopaka pięć minut. Tiaaa...]_ {ON JEST BOSKI, SPADAJ!} Ale zachowywał się zarozumiale, więc jednak to nie mój klon. No wiecie, przecież ja nie jestem ani odrobinę arogancka, **prawda**?

Ale wróćmy do historii: Kiedy Ann warczała na mnie, jaka ze mnie idiotka ja zachwycałam się Anto... budynkami, tak, budynkami. Jakieś ładniejsze się wydawały niż wcześniej - bardziej kolorowe, bardziej ozdobne, po prostu lepsze! Nie wiedziałam czemu jeszcze chwilkę wcześniej chciałam z stąd uciec, przecież tu jest tak ładnie. No i jest Antonio... . Wow, chyba zaczynam przypominać jedną z tych rozwydrzonych lasek, które tylko wzdychają: ,,Jaki on przystojny!". Ale przecież on był taki przystojny! Nawet dla niego zaczęłam mówić, że kocham fizykę, bo rzucił, iż ją lubi!

No dobra, Carmel, a co z domem i torbą Scholi? Kurde, przecież nie możemy tu zostać, będą się o nas martwić! A mój pies? KTO WYPROWADZI NA DWÓR CARMEL JUNIOR?! Ehh, życie jest nie fair.

- Antonio - zaczęłam niby spokojnie - To strasznie miłe, że nas ugościłeś... .

- Chyba porwałeś - burknęła Ann, a ja ją zabiłam spojrzeniem. - Ale w domach czekają na nas rodzice i...

Antonio zamilkł patrząc na nas uważnie, a następnie, z jak się potem okazało chytrym uśmieszkiem, rzekł:

- To może chociaż zostaniecie do jutra?

Ann otworzyła usta, ale ja ją uprzedziłam:

-Jasne! - A po chwili wpatrywania się z uśmiechem w faceta moich snów, powiedział do niej niemo: ,,Błagam".

_Z jednego dnia zrobił się tydzień z tygodnia miesiąc, a z miesiąca każde wakacje. Nie no, nadal uważam, że moja przyjaciółka ominęła w przedszkolu lekcję, gdzie uczyli się kalendarza i zegarka. Cóż... Nie zdziwiłabym się, jakby ona nawet nie dostała się do przedszkola. Carmelek nawet nie przejęła się tym, że Antonio, mimo, że podobno 'boski' próbuje jej wmówić, że jest córką jakiegoś greckiego bóstwa. _

_I tak szczerze, to mi też to nie przeszkadzało, a potem nawet przywykłam. To jest bardzo dziwne i absurdalne, ale na serio- wierzysz, kiedy codziennie budzą cię latające krowy a twój kumpel ma nogi kozła i umawia się z drzewem. Więc ani Carmelkowi nie przeszkadzało, że jej ojcem okazał się Tanatos, ani mi, że tatuś, którego nigdy nie miałam jest Hermesem. Więc obie byłyśmy zadowolone- ja, bo mogłam zwiać ze szkoły i siedzieć z najgenialniejszymi ludźmi pod słońcem, który byli moim 'rodzeństwem', a Carmelek, bo miała łóżko przy oknie z widokiem na plażę, gdzie co wieczór Antonio trenował pływanie._

_I tak oto powstało zupełnie niepoukładane i dość dziwne opko. _

Zapisy po autografy we wtorek!


End file.
